<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One man's trash, another man's treasure by tid8bit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599102">One man's trash, another man's treasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tid8bit/pseuds/tid8bit'>tid8bit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shouyou's Setter Squad [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Jealousy, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Pretty Setter Squad, Sprinkling some feelings here, Uniform Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tid8bit/pseuds/tid8bit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Oikawa Tooru a good person? No.</p><p>Is Oikawa Tooru a good friend? Also no.</p><p>Iwaizumi Hajime doesn't deserve this luck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shouyou's Setter Squad [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Oikawa x Hinata Fanfictions</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One man's trash, another man's treasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BAM! Inspiration hit tonight!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life has been kind to Hajime Iwaizumi, after graduating high school he's been studying harder than ever trying to fulfill his dream of becoming an athletic trainer, his end goal to join Japan's national volleyball team. Sports science major is smooth sailing for him, so easy in fact that the world seems to have decided to send him a test of patience, in shape of an annoying pest named Tooru Oikawa. Since he returned from Argentina for a break from professional volleyball he's done nothing but distract him from his studies, he has no problem entertaining an old friend –he hates to admit he's missed the bastard– but things are getting out of hand between constant requests to train together, hanging out and partying. His phone keeps buzzing from the text spam, he tries to ignore it but he knows the incoming call is unavoidable, and just as expected the ringing tone marks an unidentified number. If this is truly a test of patience he's about to fail it, gripping the device with anger.</p><p>"THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW SHITTYKAWA?!"</p><p>"Woah, how did you know it was me?" an amused voice replies.</p><p>"Who else is going to keep bothering me with texts besides you?!"</p><p>"I wouldn't have to send so many if you didn't ignore them Iwa-chaaaan!"</p><p>A moment of silence for Iwaizumi's sanity, he's done nothing to deserve this.</p><p>He takes a deep breath and counts up to three to calm himself, "Listen you piece of garbage, some people have a busier schedule than yours, I don't want to carry your drunk ass home <em>ever</em> again."</p><p>"Thanks for that by the way," Oikawa chuckles barely able to remember what happened last night. "So I was thinking of going for a run to sweat out all that alcohol!"</p><p>"Aren't you still hungover for that? You'll puke after a minute." The knowledge of a future physical trainer into action.</p><p>"I'm a professional sports player, I'd never skip training."</p><p>Iwaizumi isn't sure if he's being sarcastic or not anymore, "I'll pass."</p><p>"Pleeeaaase, I'm begging you here! I'll invite you to lunch, full course meal!"</p><p>
  <em>"Oh? That's actually generous, how strange, what's up with him?"</em>
</p><p>"Come on...I only want to talk Iwa-chan, let's chill for a while," he whines like a toddler throwing a hissy fit.</p><p>Oikawa can be stubborn, unbearably so, but after years of friendship Iwaizumi suspects there's something else behind it, a gut feeling.</p><p>"Fine, whatever, you're not letting go until I accept. Meet at the park nearby in ten minutes, we'll do some laps."</p><p>"Got it, be right there!"</p><p>No choice, Iwaizumi closes his books and puts on the first pair of sports clothes he can find. His friend has been acting strange and he can't pinpoint why. In truth he's started to worry since last party, his fears confirmed seeing his vacant gaze, nothing but gloom and doom instead of his usual lively self. There were fans asking for photos, autographs, dancing, even some typical sexual advances, but he rejected everyone who approached.</p><p>
  <em>"Seriously, I'm like the mother of a problematic child, but I guess I should check up on him."</em>
</p><p>It's a short walk to the park, when he arrives Oikawa is already there stretching his legs before the exercise.</p><p>"Here's Iwa-chan the turtle, did you get lost?" he grins poking fun at him.</p><p>Iwaizumi makes a finger circle, "I'm <em>this</em> close to punching your face trashykawa, don't push your luck."</p><p>"Can you stop using those nicknames? They've gotten old," although Oikawa's sulking face is hilarious as always.</p><p>"Nope, you haven't changed one bit, so I can still use them."</p><p>The setter sticks out his tongue, he really hasn't. Iwaizumi laughs at his exasperation, "Let's start before I regret coming here dumbass."</p><p>They begin running around the park in silence, after a few laps Iwaizumi decides it's a good time to ask, slowing down. "Hey, how's it going at home? You're kind of weird these days, just wondering."</p><p>Oikawa flinches at the question, but keeps looking ahead. "You think so?"</p><p>"Please, like I wouldn't notice. Are you going to tell me why we're here or not." Sometimes the occasional dose of sincerity doesn't hurt, Oikawa nods and points at the closest bench, they sit down as he starts twiddling his thumbs, regaining his breath.</p><p>"I might have a crush on someone." Straight to the point, for once.</p><p>Iwaizumi's startled face says everything, he didn't think he'd hear that from Oikawa again since his last break up during high school, it was so bad he'd come home to cry his eyes out everyday for around a month. And now he's here back to his love advisor role.</p><p>"So that's why you weren't interested in anyone at the party."</p><p>"Yeah, I don't think a random fuck will feel good anymore."</p><p>"Shouyou Hinata."</p><p>Oikawa's head turns at breakneck speed to look at him, "W-wait, so you knew?"</p><p>"Wasn't certain, but you just confirmed it," he's almost proud he figured it out so easily.</p><p>"But I never told you, don't tell me you've been stalking me!"</p><p>"As if you weren't totally open about it, you wouldn't stop showing everyone photos of you together in Brazil, the whole Aoba Johsai team placed bets on you falling for him."</p><p>"YOU BET?!"</p><p>"Kunimi and Kindaichi win, they bet you would."</p><p>"Ugh, you're a bunch of bullies."</p><p>"Are you sure it's a good idea? Hinata has quite the harem of lovers." Which roughly translates to, <em>"You could get hurt again, it's risky with so many people."</em></p><p>"I'm better than them, even if they combined into a super setter I'd still win." Confident as usual, even if he makes no sense.</p><p>"Your personality stinks, he'll probably drop you for Kageyama and you'll get depressed forever."</p><p>Without realizing it he has struck the most sensitive of nerves, Oikawa lowers his gaze to the ground trying to hide how his eyes get blurry fighting back tears.</p><p><em>"Oh fucking hell, really Tooru?" </em>Iwaizumi feels terrible seeing his hurtful expression, he clearly meant it as a joke.</p><p>"No, I won't let that happen," he stands up wiping a tear rolling down his cheek. "I'm not the same as in high school, I'm going to beat <em>everyone</em>."</p><p>"Hey now, don't try to sound cool when you've got snot dripping from your nose," he rubs his shoulder in an attempt to make him feel better.</p><p>"Screw you Iwa-chan, you're ruining the moment! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you after you betrayed our friendship!"</p><p>"No idea what you're talking about."</p><p>"You're on my black list since you took that selfie with Ushijima."</p><p>Iwaizumi can't keep himself from laughing out loud, "You're such a shithead. Come on, let's go eat something, you owe me."</p><p>"...Thanks Iwa-chan, I feel better after telling you."</p><p>- - -</p><p>Hinata lies face down on his futon reading his favorite volleyball magazine, swinging his legs merrily. There's a special about the Black Jackals this week, he smiles seeing his teammates on it along photos taken during their latest games. He turns the page to read a short interview, although he knows what it says, he joined it with Atsumu. The header makes an impact, "The Monster Couple, can anyone beat their teamwork?" It's embarrasing now that he reads it on paper, but Atsumu liked it a lot for some reason, the most interesting questions are marked in bold and Hinata remembers the moment vividly.</p><p>"Then, is it true that you wanted to become Hinata-san's setter since your first match against each other?" A man with a microphone interrogates Atsumu, aiming for bits of gossip.</p><p>"Yeah, you could say I fell in love with his skills durin' that game, had to make him mine." Atsumu smirks throwing a side glance at Hinata.</p><p>"Hinata-san, what was your impression of Miya-san that time?" Another swing of microphone and Hinata blushes feeling the blonde's gaze on him.</p><p>"I thought he was a very strong player, I was amazed seeing his version of my quick attack with Kageyama."</p><p>"Miya-san is currently second in ranking to Kageyama-san, who do you think suits your play style better?"</p><p>Hinata's instincts scream he shouldn't make a choice here, specially not in public. He peeks at Atsumu, he's furrowing his brows at the interviewer, probably pissed off he's been catalogued as second best to Kageyama again, he hates when people do that. Hinata finds it endearing and decides to indulge him with honeyed words.</p><p>"Both are valuable assets for their teams but 'Tsumu is my setter right now and I'm very happy with his performance. I love playing with him!" There goes, one of his sunshine smiles.</p><p>Atsumu gets flustered like he's just listened to a love confession, it's basically that in his head. He steps closer to Hinata, one arm moving behind to grab at his ass with force, making him yelp. <em>"That's what ya get for bein' too cute, Shouyou-kun."</em></p><p>A few trivial questions later the interview is finished. Not a minute passes by and Atsumu yanks at Hinata's t-shirt pulling him towards the locker room, slamming him against one of them. "Gonna show you a real nice performance, right here, right now." Loud knocking noises coming from the room catch Sakusa's attention as he walks by and he peeks inside, seeing Hinata with his shorts dangling from an ankle, legs crossed around Atsumu's hips as he gets fucked against a locker.</p><p>"Not again..." Sakusa rolls his eyes, closing the door warning the rest of the team to keep out.</p><p>Lewd thoughts of that day are keeping Hinata distracted, but his phone dings bursting his bubble.</p><p>-Oikawa: hello chibi-chan ♥</p><p>-Oikawa: ready for a date night?</p><p>Woops, Hinata almost forgot they promised to do something together today. This week must have been busy for Oikawa, oddly difficult to find a time to meet, he was either tired from training or hanging out with Iwaizumi, almost like he's been avoiding him until recently. Nah, Oikawa wouldn't do that, would he?</p><p>-Shouyou: I was reading this week's volleyball magazine</p><p>-Shouyou: my team is featured on it, did you see it? :)</p><p>-Oikawa: oooh really, let me check it out!</p><p>There are no new notifications for a while, Hinata eyeing his phone every minute awaiting his opinion as he keeps reading the magazine. Another ding makes him rush to check the message immediately.</p><p>-Oikawa: not bad I guess</p><p>-Oikawa: looks like you had fun with Atsumu-chan</p><p>-Oikawa: the monster couple huh</p><p>-Oikawa: so lovey-dovey</p><p>-Oikawa: does that make it official?</p><p>If the hungover didn't make Oikawa puke earlier he's close now reading that interview. He couldn't pay attention to the rest of the content, feeling sick at Atsumu's words looking at a photo of them making a 'cute' roaring pose together. It was even worse considering Hinata's affectionate words directed at <em>his </em>setter. <em>"This guy likes Shouyou since high school. Bet he thinks he's attractive with that ugly bleached hair, acting like a big shot during games, what an idiot."</em></p><p>-Shouyou: make what official?</p><p>Look for the definition of clueless in the dictionary and you'll see a picture of Hinata. Despite the venom conveyed within these words the meaning seems to have gone over his head. Ignorance is bliss, or so they say, but Hinata would do well to learn reading between lines.</p><p>-Oikawa: nevermind</p><p>-Oikawa: wanna come home and watch a game together?</p><p>Usually when Oikawa watches a volleyball match it's alone in his room, he likes to analyze the players and the team's tactics, it's more about research than entertainment. Today can be different though, maybe his jealousy will subside having Hinata exclusively to himself, even if the spell only lasts for a night.</p><p>-Shouyou: I'd love to ( ˘ ³˘)</p><p>-Shouyou: do I bring anything?</p><p><em>"You're all I need," </em>says Oikawa's mind.</p><p>-Oikawa: nah, I'll order some takeaway</p><p>-Oikawa: come over next hour</p><p>-Shouyou: ok</p><p>-Shouyou: I've missed you, can't wait</p><p>Hinata isn't aware of what he's doing to Oikawa's heart, he bites his thumb feeling guilty for ignoring him for a week, but in his defense he needed to get these feelings under control. The way he's pining over the redhead turns more serious every day, but he can't help it, not when he's told such sweet things. His chat with Iwaizumi lifted a weight off his shoulders, now certain of what he wants and how to obtain it he's resolved to be honest with Hinata.</p><p>-Oikawa: sorry babe, was busy</p><p>-Oikawa: I'll make it up to you, don't be late (≧ڡ≦*)</p><p>- - -</p><p>Bags of snacks fall from the kitchen cupboard onto Hinata's head as he fumbles around the chaos of food.</p><p>"Aha!" he puffs his chest holding a bag of fresh milk bread, "Oikawa-san loves these, it's the least I can do since he's taking care of dinner!" Hinata is so bright-eyed and bubbly, he hates being away from his setters and watching volleyball together sounds like a great plan. He puts his offering in a backpack and sprints to Oikawa's home, ringing the doorbell with so much insistence when he arrives that Oikawa has to make a run to open the door fearing he'd break it.</p><p>"Shouyou!" his arms wrap around Hinata's shoulders, the shorter man squeezing his chest in a tight hug, like they belong nowhere else but the other's embrace.</p><p>"Oikawa-san!" Hinata can't contain himself, tiptoeing to reach for Oikawa's lips, quirking up in a smile as they kiss.</p><p><em>"Always so eager chibi-chan, I was supposed to kiss you first."</em> Oikawa hums and curls his orange locks with his fingers, pressing their lips over and over again, feeling completely smitten he exhales a long sigh of happiness when they part. "Hah...Shouyou...if that's your way of saying hello I'm going to consider getting busy more often."</p><p>Even as a joke Hinata throws a disapproving glare, "Don't you dare or you'll feel my wrath," he pokes a finger at Oikawa's ribs.</p><p>"Ouch, ouch! Alright, you win, let me compensate you! The match is about to start, let's get ready," lacing their hands he takes Hinata to the living room.</p><p>"Woah, this is better than a cinema!" Of course the income of a professional player would allow for something like this, but it still surprises Hinata to see the massive flat tv on the wall, beautiful Japanese paintings, a fancy chaise longue sofa, the fluffy rug nearby...Oikawa sure has style, from the way he dresses to his home decoration.</p><p>Oikawa's proud smirk shows how satisfied he is at Hinata's fascinated reaction everytime he visits. "Oh, so you like it that much? In that case feel free to stay here, it would be fun while I'm in Japan," he blurts out half-jest half-serious, without thinking his words properly.</p><p>There's a clear shock on Hinata's face and that makes Oikawa realize exactly what he just suggested, living under the same roof, together, with him. Oh no, he's messed up badly. Where did that come from? He's blushing while they stare at one another as if they were frozen in time. <em>"Shitshitshit- fix this right now Tooru, you don't go from zero to hundred like that."</em></p><p>"Very funny Oikawa-san, I almost believed you there," Hinata spares him the shame of figuring out an excuse, how generous considering he's red as a cherry too.</p><p>"Er, yeah, you got me!" he rubs his neck glancing at the desk with food and drinks in front of the sofa, "I ordered pizza, let's sit down."</p><p>He turns on the tv, the volleyball match about to begin. Schweiden Adlers versus Sendai Frogs, announced with fanfare on this week's volleyball magazine as the final battle between friends. Accurate for the most part, if Tsukishima and Kageyama read it –they did– they'll be fired up to compete, making for an exciting game.</p><p>"Oikawa-san, I thought you said you didn't watch Kageyama's games."</p><p>"I only make an exception when there's a chance they lose, nothing better than seeing him and Ushijima taste defeat," he grins maliciously while munching on pizza. For a moment Hinata swears he's going to grow demon horns, letting on a most devilish aura.</p><p>They devour the slices of pizza watching the teams' introduction, brief words from the coaches and players, hand-holding with the younger fans, commercials...by the time the match starts they've already laid down relaxed on the sofa. Hinata gets comfortable on top of Oikawa slotting himself between his legs, head resting under his chin while Oikawa lays an arm across his back.</p><p>A combination of cheers and jeers from the fans indicate how even the match is, the moment a team scores the opposite turns back the tables with another point. They're fighting with all they got, fatigue showing the longer the game goes on, but noone's stepping back an inch. Ushijima makes a run for one of his brutal spikes, but as he hits it Tsukishima jumps effectively blocking him. Point for the Sendai Frogs.</p><p>"Take that Ushijima bastard, look at his face, pfft!"</p><p>"Way to go Tsukishima, that was awsome!"</p><p>Kageyama's turn to serve, he swirls the ball, sends it flying and the subsequent smash sends the ball straight to the opposite team's floor with a bang. The crowd goes wild.</p><p>"Hell yeah Kageyama, they didn't see that coming!" Hinata cheers energetically as if he were another fan in the stadium.</p><p>Oikawa winces at the words of encouragement, he sulks unable to hide his annoyance.</p><p><em>"What do you see in that guy Shouyou? Tobio-chan isn't that good, quit praising him, it really hurts." </em>Like the jerk he becomes when jealousy surfaces he decides to punish Hinata for his offending actions, drifting a hand down to his ass giving him a harsh pinch.</p><p>"GWAH!!" Hinata jolts startled at the attack on his rear, "What was that for?!"</p><p>A pouty face is the only reply he gets, Oikawa frowns in silence while keeping his eyes on the screen. Hinata returns the pout with a 'hmph' laying his head back on his chest, still confused at the mean treatment.</p><p>Exhaustion starts dawning on both teams, if the Adlers score once more the game is done. A brilliant toss floats to Kageyama's position and in a display of skill he executes a backwards feint shot, the ball falling slowly to the floor. Point and set, Kageyama pumps his fist in the air, the rest of the team rushes to congratulate him with a group hug.</p><p>Hinata smiles thinking of how much he's changed from the time he couldn't return a high five or receive a compliment without a spooky face. They've been together for so long, he feels proud that they've grown so close –sex aside– after years of friendship. His thoughts are voiced out loud at the worst moment, "Kageyama is really awsome."</p><p>"Tsk!" Oikawa scrunches his face, more furious than ever before, getting his revenge pinching at Hinata's tender ass to the point of bruising.</p><p>"ARGH!! What the hell Oikawa-san!" Hinata lays off him in a brusque movement, sitting on the sofa with a glare that could cut someone in half. "What's wrong with you? I thought we were having fun, you suggested watching this!"</p><p>"Hmph, so it's my fault, maybe I shouldn't have if I knew you'd be fawning over Tobio-chan like one of his stupid fangirls."</p><p>"I- I wasn't doing anything like that Oikawa-san, why are you mad?"</p><p><em>"Because I hate the way you look at him, because you like him, because I'm so much better for you." </em>He bites his lip choking down words, where did his plan to be honest go? Hinata is gazing at him waiting for an answer, so he settles for the short version, "Sorry, I'm jealous."</p><p>"Oika- Tooru, no reason to be, I love you a whole lot you know!" Hinata's smile is pure magic, easing Oikawa's doubts instantly. He leans forward to claim his setter's lips and Oikawa drags him back on top of his body, cuddling Hinata like he doesn't want to let go again, crossing his legs around in a grip to make sure he can't run away.</p><p>"I love you," Hinata repeats as he presses his groin on Oikawa's own, getting a shaky sigh and a beautiful smile in return. "Let me prove it Tooru." A sluggish thrust while nipping at his lip is all it takes to make Oikawa throw in the towel, but only momentarily.</p><p>"Ah...hmm, it better be amazing chibi-chan...you've made me quite angry this time."</p><p>"I beg your forgiveness my Grand King, may I appease you with an offering?" Hinata slips away from his hold to grab his backpack, picking out the bag of milk bread he saved earlier.</p><p>Oikawa wiggles a brow smirking in amusement at the detail. "It seems you've come prepared but we both know that's not enough at this point."</p><p>"Okay, but that's not everything, I'm going to your room!" Hinata sprints away uttering a warning, "Don't come until ten minutes have passed!"</p><p><em>"Damn it Shouyou,"</em> Oikawa slumps on the sofa trying to placate the beating of his heart. <em>"I have to admit it, I need to, everyone else does," </em>he compares himself often with the other setters, being competitive isn't the best trait when you're sharing a sex partner with four people, specially when they're willing to fight tooth and nail for him. Who can blame them? They're in love with a piece of sunshine.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Ten minutes. That's the time Hinata has to think of a way to force Oikawa to submission so he can finally let go of his tantrum. The redhead inspects the room carefully, eyes shooting left and right looking for anything interesting, and then he sees Oikawa's huge closet. Instinct urges him to open it but he's overwhelmed by the amount of clothes stuffed in there, <em>"Crap, why does he have so many? There's nothing spicy, formal clothes aren't exactly a turn on either, this is too difficult!" </em>He's close to giving up when he notices a single old piece of clothing, which has obviously seen better days, but remains nearly flawless folded with care. <em>"Oh wow, this is it," </em>his previous clothes are discarded on the floor to wear the new weapon of mass destruction he's found.</p><p>Oikawa looks at his phone, exactly ten minutes have passed so he walks upstairs to his bedroom opening the door slowly, a warm light coming from his decorative night lamp barely illuminates the room.</p><p>"Hey chibi-chan, what are you-" Oikawa stops in his tracks, his signature googly eyes of surprise make for a hilarious picture as he stares at Hinata's back and he decides to pinch himself this once to be certain what he's seeing isn't a dream. <em>"Ow!"</em></p><p>He'd recognize that anywhere, even in this dimly lit room, it's his Aoba Johsai volleyball t-shirt, which he's treasured since high school. He gulps reading his name on Hinata's back, <em>"Oikawa. Shouyou. Shouyou Oikawa."</em> His muddled brain makes a connection that fills him with an immense feeling of possessiveness and yearning, it's as if Hinata belonged to him, branded with his name for anyone to see. Euphoria is coursing through his veins, his cock is stiffening at an alarming rate realizing his boxers are on the floor, the t-shirt is the last layer of fabric covering his body. <em>"Fuck, I'm losing my mind because of you Shouyou."</em></p><p>Hinata turns around standing at the end of the futon. "Ah, welcome my Grand King, I've decided to wear a proper garment for you, is it to your liking?"</p><p>Quick nods will have to do for an answer, he isn't very talkative right now and Hinata approaches seductively, brushing his lips on Oikawa's ear, speaking in a whisper, "Will you follow me?"</p><p>"To the end of the world," replies Oikawa just as softly. Hinata chuckles and holds his hand guiding him towards the futon. "Please lie down your majesty," the naughty smile painting his face makes it impossible to deny him anything, and Oikawa is happy to comply. "Now let this humble servant rid you of these clothes," he says giving a cheeky wink.</p><p>More clothes get scattered on the floor as Hinata slides down Oikawa's bottoms, his cock jerking up excitedly as he helps by lifting his hips, next goes his t-shirt flying somewhere far away and Hinata brushes his calloused fingers from his collar bones to his lower stomach, followed by a cute stutter of hips.</p><p>"You're perfect Tooru, I wish you'd see yourself like I see you." Hinata falls to his knees and holds his right ankle, kissing the front of his foot with benevolence. "My Grand King."</p><p>Oikawa's breathing speeds up, his heart skips a beat and he's feeling his face nearly combust at the gesture of worship. <em>"No, don't be so kind, it's more painful that way," </em>he innerly begs for mercy.</p><p>"Training with so much dilligence, you've gotten so far on these legs." The trail of kisses moves up from Oikawa's foot across his leg, a flurry of smooches caressing his injured knee, held at the underside.</p><p><em>"Please, stop treating me like I'm precious to you, or sex won't be enough anymore,"</em> a whimper escapes Oikawa throwing his head to the side on the pillow, eyes shut as he focuses on the sensation of Hinata's lips parting to let his tongue make its way to his inner thighs planting wet open-mouthed kisses, then tracing his lips through his v-line enticingly, making his cock throb at the closeness.</p><p>"Look at you now, one of the best players in Argentina," Hinata's lips continue their journey making a line through his abs, halting at each ripple of muscle to give tiny kitten licks savoring the salty layer of sweat. "God Tooru, you can make anyone fall head over heels with this body."</p><p><em>"Then fall for me already."</em> It's useless, Oikawa puts a hand over his mouth to bite at it but he can't contain his obscene noises, Hinata has him putty under his touch, fingers toying with his nipples before sucking on them, leaving them perky and moist. "Ngh...Shouyou, quit teasing...unless you want to anger me."</p><p>Finally their eyes are level, Hinata looms over him, Oikawa’s head between his arms. Oikawa stares at the front of his t-shirt, the number fits, Hinata is his one and only object of adoration and desire, his star player, the captain ruling the court. Hinata's tender lips push against his own with the fondness he's grown used to love, eager for more they allow their tongues to dive in, tangling in a fight for dominance. It turns out to be a draw with both pulling away to breathe at the same time, yet their tongues continue the struggle mingling their spit.</p><p>"Pray tell, how can I appease you Grand King," a hand drifts down to Oikawa's erection, fingers curling around teasing the slick head.</p><p>"Ah, hah- Shouyou, hnn- suck me, I need you."</p><p>Words seem to run scarce at this point, Hinata strokes the base of his cock, then his whole shaft sliding his fingers up and down, squeezing his balls softly indulging Oikawa's needs until his restraint is completely unraveled. "That's an order," he grasps at Hinata's hair pulling him towards his erection, looking down to see his half-lidded eyes full of desire, smiling at him impishly.</p><p>"Your wish is my command," his hungry mouth swallows most of his lenght, fingers still curled at the base. Hinata looks straight into Oikawa's eyes and he starts sucking making slurping noises, a vicious tongue whirls as he bobs his head, groaning at his cheek getting pleasantly stuffed with a fat cock.</p><p>"Fuck babe, you...you love my cock don't you? You love when I fuck you hard with it, I know you do." Oikawa's enthralled gaze sets on him, <em>"Say it Shouyou, say you love me."</em></p><p>Hinata muffles a 'mh-hmm' and sinks deeper into his cock, the deepthroat so intense and skilful that after a few bobs Oikawa has to tug at his hair quietly signaling an orgasm. Hinata lets go of his cock with a sore jaw –and a raspy throat– licking his puffy lips panting for breath.</p><p>"It's too hot, let me take this off." Hinata kneels hovering his hard-on trying to remove his t-shirt but Oikawa stops him, sitting abruptly to grip at the edge yanking it back down.</p><p>"Don't, I like you wearing it."</p><p>"You don't care if I come on your t-shirt?"</p><p>"That sounds pretty hot."</p><p>"Hmm, let me get a condom first."</p><p>Stretching a bit Hinata reaches an arm under the futon pillow where he knows there's always one hidden, handing it to Oikawa.</p><p>"I was thinking that since I'm the Grand King," Oikawa rips off the foiled packaging –extra lube, the safe choice– rolling the condom on his cock, "Doesn't that make you my prince?"</p><p>"Really? That's quite the jump on ranks."</p><p>Oikawa rubs at strong thighs, feeling the tense muscle underneath. "Yeah, and I'm so generous I have a <em>throne</em> ready for you to sit on," his hands move to grip at Hinata's hips pushing down, his erection brushing the rift of his ass teasing past the entrance. It's impressive how hard it is, standing expectantly, twitching at the contact.</p><p>"Ah...got it, then...I'll gladly take the offer." Hinata straddles him holding his shaft upright, letting out a huff when the head breaches the rim, the tightness giving way little by little until Oikawa's cock sinks inside completely. Hinata rolls his hips in a circle accommodating to the girth, then begins bouncing on Oikawa's lap with fervor, he's always brimming with passion during sex, arching his body moaning in a shameless manner while his head lolls back.</p><p>"Shit, that's- that's it babe, you're mine, my prince, let me make you come." Oikawa ravishes Hinata's neck, kissing and nipping the whole column, mouthing at tacky skin feeling his hurried pulse as he sucks a hickey near his jugular. His hips are rocking fiercely meeting Hinata's round ass with loud claps, but he can't come yet, there's something he must get out of his chest before pleasure takes control. "Turn over on the futon, I want to fuck you from behind."</p><p>Hinata whines when he pulls out, taking a doggy style position clawing at the pillow.</p><p>Staring at the beautiful man laying submissively before him Oikawa lets his eyes roam back to his name on the t-shirt, even the colors suit Hinata so well, he wants to make him wear it in public, let everyone know he's his beloved...what exactly? Friend? Fuck buddy? Boyfriend? No, he hasn't earned that title, which brings him to the moment of truth. <em>"Now or never, don't be a coward Tooru." </em>He lifts the bottom of his t-shirt right above his ass to notice the bruise he'd left earlier from pinching his cheek too hard.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"About earlier," Oikawa massages his lower back soothingly in apology. Guiding his cock back inside Hinata's hole he starts feeling braver, at least he can't see his embarrased face.</p><p>"I'm a jerk."</p><p>Hinata giggles and Oikawa thrusts his hips.</p><p>"Mmh...I know."</p><p>"I get so jealous when you're with the others," he pulls back.</p><p>"You shouldn't."</p><p>"Can't help it, I'm selfish," another thrust.</p><p>"Ah-aah..."</p><p>"But I'm trying to share," his hips retreat again and Hinata shudders.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Even though I really, really love you," a loud slap this time.</p><p>"Oooh...mnn...I- I know Tooru."</p><p>Oikawa is clutching his luscious rear like he's hanging to his last remains of sanity, panting with effort.</p><p>"That's not what I wanted to hear," he fucks a little rougher, faster, demanding for a satisfactory reply.</p><p>"S-sorry, hah- aaah, I lo- love you!"</p><p>"Iwa-chan says I'm trash."</p><p>Hinata is getting a harsh pounding now, Oikawa retracting his cock fully before rocking back in, making him sway back and forth at a savage pace.</p><p>"Y-you're m-my king."</p><p>The motions briefly come to a stop, Oikawa bending forwards on Hinata's back to whisper on his ear. "I love you Shouyou, don't ever leave me," and with that he decides to let loose.</p><p>Hinata moans at the brutal pace of bodies crashing against one another, pushed flat on the futon as his erection ruts against the sheets. "Tooru, please, aah-ah-hnn...I'm coming, mhh, so close-!"</p><p>"Me too, almost babe-!" Oikawa has lost all tempo to his thrusts, fucking with everything he has to please Hinata, consumed with lust, intoxicated with the erotic sounds he's rewarded with for his efforts. Just a bit more, a bit harder, his cock already feeling the coiling pressure before a strong climax. He fists Hinata's own pumping him quickly, precum trickling leisurely on his fingers.</p><p>One deep thrust hits Hinata's weakest spot dead on, he screws his eyes screaming and biting at the pillow while his cock ejaculates with intensity, shooting thick streams of cum onto the sheets making a damp patch. His body goes limp but his ass clenches around Oikawa with the intention of milking him dry.</p><p>"Nngh, fuck yes, you're so fucking tight-!" he wraps his arms around Hinata's chest, his hips snap in time with the throbs of his cock, each spurt of cum inside the condom a strong spark of pleasure until he's emptied himself, slipping away from Hinata's hot ass but clinging to him, breathing raggedly in unison.</p><p>"Crap...sorry Tooru, some got inside your t-shirt."</p><p>Oikawa nuzzles at his shoulder, "As if I'd care after a fuck this memorable."</p><p>"Um, won't you regret it tomorrow?"</p><p>"I've said my piece, not taking it back now."</p><p>"Okay." Silence for a while, then Hinata speaks again, "You're not trash Tooru."</p><p>"No I'm not, unless you happen to love trash."</p><p>They laugh together feeling like idiots, Oikawa releasing his vice grip to throw his condom in a can while Hinata kicks away the dirty sheets. Oikawa sneaks back inside the futon spooning his favorite person in the world, falling asleep to dream of him a while longer, wishing for the moment to last forever even if tomorrow they'll still be sex friends and only that.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Scratching of a pen on a notebook, that's the only noise in Iwaizumi's room as he studies, or at least until his phone buzzes in a rain of texts. He squints his eyes at it, concentration dwindling knowing exactly what to expect he arms himself with patience in advance.</p><p>-Oikawa: guess who confessed last night</p><p>-Oikawa: THAT'S RIGHT, ME</p><p>-Oikawa: I had the best sex of my life</p><p>-Oikawa: Shouyou is killing me wearing our Aoba Johsai school uniform</p><p>-Oikawa: and I'm not showing you :P</p><p>-Oikawa: by the way, he said I'm not trash</p><p>-Oikawa: suck it Iwa-chan t( ^_^ t )</p><p>Iwaizumi tosses his phone to the wall, cracking the screen. A small price to pay in exchange for some peace of mind.</p><p>"Get lost, shittykawa."</p><p>- - -</p><p>FIN ♥</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oikawa is a soft boi whipped for Hinata, that is all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>